It finally happens
by whitem
Summary: My first try, and it's a oneshot.  Sorry it's kinda short.  Let me know what ya think.  Please no major flaming...  I would give this a PG17 rating for some of the action.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim and the gang. Hope y'all like…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Ron held her head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. As he held her, kneeling on the ground, rocking back and forth, Ron Stoppable cried his heart out. He held her so close, and so tight, her body, limp.

"Oh my dear Kim. How could this have happened. How could I have let this happen to you. I failed you… My, Ronness failed you."

He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he held her even tighter.

"But I am not the one who killed you. I will avenge you Kim."

He gently let her limp body lay on the ground in front of him. As he stood up, the Lotus blade appeared in his right hand. Knuckles cracking as he gripped it as tight as ever. The blade had never glowed so intensely, or so bright.

He walked up to the door of the latest hideout of Drakken. SHE was in there. He kicked the door open, sending shards of metal and wood spraying inside. It swung open, breaking off of one hinge, and it hung there loosely.

Drakken and Shego's heads snapped around just as they had clinked a couple of Champaign glasses together.

"My name is Ronald Stoppable. You killed my Kim, prepare to die." Ron said flatly, belying the emotional turmoil that was just beneath the surface.

Shego immediately shot a green bolt at him. He blocked it effortlessly, moving only his arm that wielded the blade. Drakken threw a book at him, and Ron caught it, flinging it back, hitting Drakken in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"My name is Ronald Stoppable. You killed my Kim. Prepare to die." He said again monotone, looking directly at Shego.

Shego threw a barrage of green bolts at him, which he easily blocked, again only moving the arm that wielded the blade. She stood there breathing hard.

"My name is Ronald Stoppable. You killed my Kim. Prepare to die."

"Stop SAYING that!" Shego screamed.

She turned around to run and tripped over a piece of equipment on the floor. Ron slowly advanced on her. She quickly crawled backwards and right into a wall. She slowly slithered her back up, watching Ron the entire time.

Shego charged her hand, and slammed Ron in the face as hard as she could, snapping his head around. He turned his face back to her, no emotion, and not a mark!

"My name is Ronald Stoppable. You killed my Kim. Prepare to die."

"What do you want? I can offer you things!" Shego yelled at him. "I can get you power!"

"Yes."

"I can get you money!"

"Yes."

"I can get you…"

"Offer me everything I ask for." Ron raised the blade, pointing it at Shego's solar plexus, the tip a mere inch from the skin.

"I offer you everything I have, and more."

Ron moved his nose to within a millimeter of Shego's. "I want my Kim back, you Freaking Green BITCH!"

With a quick thrust, Ron buried the blade into Shego up to the hilt. With a surprised look on her face, Shego looked down, seeing only his hand gripping the blade handle, and the hilt against her body. She looked back up at him, and all she could do was mouth the words, "I'm Sorry." Her head then fell forward, her body being held up by the blade that Ron held in his had.

In one quick motion, Ron pulled the blade out of her body, letting Shego hit the floor, dead.

He turned around, and walked out the door. Drakken was just regaining consciousness. Ron didn't care.

He walked out into a light drizzle, over to Kim's lifeless body, and knelt down beside it.

"We will always be together, my love." Ron knelt, placed the point of the blade at his chest, and thrust it in deep. He fell without a sound, lying beside his friend, his lover, his partner, his Kim. As his body hit the ground, his hand landed on hers, looking like he had planned it that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed as he looked around, frantically as he sat on the floor in the lotus position.

"Ron-san! Ronald! What is it? What have you seen?" Sensei's voice said, full of concern for his student.

"I… I'm not sure!" He was breathing heavily.

"It was only a vision, my son."

"A vision? Yes, yes, only a vision. B… but, K… Kim!"

"What you have seen is only a _possibility_ in the future." Ron looked at Sensei, his eyes frantic. He was still amped from that horrible vision.

"You must do what is in your heart, Ron-san."

Ron immediately jumped up, ran from his house, and all the way to the Possibles front door, not caring that is was pouring rain. He was breathing hard, but not tired. He beat on the door, rang the doorbell, beat on the door again. Lights came on, and the door opened, revealing most of the family, each groggily looking at Ron.

"What's the matter Ron?" "What's going on?" "Are you OK?" The barrage of questions hit him. He still hadn't seen whom he had come here for. Then he saw her step up behind the group, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Kim!" Ron said. Grabbing her hand, pulling her in front of everyone.

"Ron? Ronald? What… what's going on? Are you OK?"

"Kim, I should have done this a long time ago." He gently took her hand, knelt down in front of her, soaking wet, on the door step, in front of her entire family.

He looked up at her, and said, "Kimberly Anne Possible, will do me the honor of being my wife? For I wish to be your husband."

After shaking the shock from her head, she kneeled down to him, placed her hand under his chin, looked Ron straight in the eyes, and simply said, "Yes."


End file.
